


The Ice Queen's Consort

by orphan_account



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her heart may be frozen, but she is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice Queen's Consort

How long had it been since her heart had frozen? How long had it been before one of her friends was turned back into the snow that he came from, and the other two lost in a blizzard? How long since everyone vanished?

How long had it been since everything and nearly everyone was frozen?

The question was her newest fixation, the newest thing to focus on. Anna had learned that with the people vanishing, so did her entertainment. She could not bring herself to love this place, even with her heart wrapped in sheets in ice. She could only sit back in boredom, watching the world change before her. Elsa invented new snow creatures, bastardizations of the things that Anna had once loved. None could compare to what came before. Elsa left her signature on them, never tried too hard to be anything but her.

And maybe that was why Elsa wanted her; she was not something Elsa had made. If so, her plan had worked just fine. For though Anna hated the world that she was resigned into, Elsa's curse quickly becoming her most loved power, she could not bring herself to leave her sister. Even beneath her frozen heart, made to keep them tied together, she could remember happier times together, when they truly had been close. For that, she did not try to break the ice. For that, she let the snow and ice chill her skin.


End file.
